Loathe
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Kurloz despised Cronus, Cronus despised Kurloz. The hatred that ran between them was a peculiar one. (12 drabbles of blackrom KurCron. Slash. Rated for some language, themes, and I'm just paranoid.)


**A/N: Because blackrom KurCron needs more love.**  
**Bleh title/summary is bleh, hopefully the mini drabbles aren't bleh. Rated for language, safety, and my paranoia.**

**I just realized something. This is going to be my first Homestuck fanfiction. So, please give me some advice on how to portray these characters more accurately because they might be OOC. It's also been a while since I've read **_**Homestuck**_**, so yeah...**

**Homestuck and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie, not me.**

* * *

**1) Vengeance**  
Kurloz Makara was never the one to take revenge seriously, oh he's done it before but never to an extreme length. Cronus Ampora is an exception; Kurloz wouldn't mind hurting him as some punishment for hurting his morail or flirting with his matespirit. To be frank, he would indulge in the vengeance — the pain — he could inflict on the little stupid fish.

**2) Running Away**  
To say Cronus was afraid was an understatement. Standing up to Kurloz without any form of defense was the biggest mistake of his life. He wished he was more quick on his feet, but no; he had to be clumsy during this time of worry and trip, crashing into the ground. And as soon as he felt weight, hands placed on both sides of his body; he knew that there no chance of escaping this mess.

**3) Submission**  
Ampora was a coward sometimes, yes, but he wasn't a complete coward. Not that the mute Makara minded; he loved it. The little sounds the purple-blood would make was akin to a wonderful melody. To see him become utterly weak; crying, whining, begging, and _moaning _was fucking marvelous.

**4) Dead Wrong**  
What Kurloz found to be an interesting sight was the Ampora trying to act more mighty; cause that way he got to overpower the shorter troll and screw him rough and senseless. Most importantly, the juggalo got to prove the greaser wrong.

**5) Soft**  
The Makara was always rough with the Ampora. But, for the first time, the clown was actually quite gentle. Instead of tugging greased hair, he softly stroked it, nuzzling cheeks and gently running hands down chest, back, and legs. Granted, this was after the rough actions which said actions also followed the smooth touches; but the fish troll still enjoyed it.

**6) Taunt**  
Sitting in Kurloz's lap, Cronus nearly convulsed; body jerking, fingers running all over his body, hands clawing the juggalo's back. Scratches and sweat covered both trolls as the room became a near haze. Growling, Cronus leaned closer to Kurloz, and in a throaty voice, said; "Come on, you can do better than that, right? Heh, heh —_aah!_"

**7) Exhaustion**  
Pailing was always rough for them; but the aftermath was a chore in comparision. The two trolls were usually tired after the actions; bruises left behind (usually on Cronus), their hair often clinging to their heads due to sweat, breaths short, eyes half lidded, curses following afterwards. Probably the most difficult part of the aftermath was the recovery.

**8) Dress**  
A Cronus wearing a skimpy sailor outfit while on sopor-slime is a good Cronus. Well, at least in the eyes of a Kurloz on sopor-slome. In the eyes of any other living being, sopor-slime induced or not, it would be pretty odd.

**9) Confusion**  
Meulin always thought of Mituna to be Cronus's kismises. She asked for confirmation from the two, only to receive no response. The other trolls, however, managed to tell her that the two_ are _in a black relationship, bringing more curiosity and surprise to Meulin. The two didn't like each other, that was obvious, but a blackrom? Meulin never would have thought of that.

**10) Positive**  
"Well, I gotta say, this is weird." Meenah was rolling her eyes. Latula laughed, adding on that Meenah should be relieved and glad that Cronus would rather deal with Kurloz than flirt with the girls twenty four-seven.

**11) Blood**  
Both were of high blood color, but Kurloz still considered himself to be the superior, and that wasn't because of his ancestor. He considered himself the superior because he always managed to draw blood from Cronus by simply scratching his body as rough as he could, while Cronus was only able to leave bitemarks.

**12) Hate**  
Kurloz despised Cronus, Cronus despised Kurloz. The hatred that ran between them was a peculiar one. You could say they saw each other as enemies with benefits. Cronus was borderline desperate and Kurloz needed a way to blow off steam that didn't involve nearly hurting his matespirit. Thus, they managed to find a way to solve both problems; playing rough with each other, insulting each other, and having a quick, harsh pailing. The way they loathed each other seemed almost symbiotic.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I got bored and was in the need of some KurlozxCronus. I randomly plucked these drabbles. #8 was the most difficult for me to right, mainly because I had no clue what to put for Dress... Ahahaha...**


End file.
